


Ten Years

by LewdCookies



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kissing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex in front of an open fireplace, Vanilla, hand holding, romantic sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: When two childhood friends reunite after ten years apart from each other old feelings reignite between them





	Ten Years

She found him standing in the graveyard, looking at a very non-descript gravestone. At first she didn’t recognize him. He looked so different, so…  
Grown up.  
The sword he had by his side and the well-worn leather vest he wore did not do much to change that image either. But then as she peered closer she saw the little details that she recognized. The unruly coal black hair that refused to stay put regardless of how much you combed it, the way his brow wrinkled when he was in deep thought, his cute little nose, and those cyan coloured eyes of his. Those eyes that had always made him stand out amongst the village children. Not that he had been alone in that she thought briefly. But it was then she knew it was him.  
It just had to be.  
She took a deep breath to gather her courage and called out.

“Harker, is that you?”  
The voice broke the silence like an arrow from the dark and snapped him out of his introspection with a jolt. He turned around to look but didn’t have any time react before a giant bushel of brown hair impacted with his chest and he felt a pair of slender arms wrapping themselves tight around his midriff.  
“Ohmygosh it really is you!” came a joyous cry from underneath the messy locks of hair, muffled as the speaker pressed themselves into his chest.  
Harker felt momentarily lost and confused as he looked down at whoever had wrapped around him.  
The first thing he noticed was the pair of small horns on the person's forehead that were poking through messy locks of hair, then the freckled smiling face that beamed unadulterated happiness. As well as the sparkling emerald green eyes that were staring, no, practically gawking at him in sheer wonderment. He realized he hadn’t seen such a warm and happy smile for quite some time. Not since-, no, that wasn’t a road he wanted to go down right now he thought and shoved the thoughts to the side. But still he felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside of him. To complete the ensemble he could see a small pointy tail sticking through the person’s clothes, which seemed to have a mind of its own as it wagged around happily.  
“Wait a second... Victoria?” He said as it suddenly dawned upon him who it was and he broke into a giant warm smile as he embraced her in kind. The girl letting out a slight squeak as she was engulfed in his bear hug.

But as quickly as it had come the moment ended and a sudden realization struck them, they untangled themselves from each other slightly awkwardly. Their faces were flushed deep red in embarrassment as they both looked at down at their feet. A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed by as they both tried to compose themselves. Harker was the first one to speak.  
“How… How did they go?” He asked sadly while glancing at the two gravestones.  
“Old age simply,” Victoria replied while smoothing out her dress. The action made him realize she was actually wearing a dress.  
“They died calmly in their sleep within a few days of each other. I guess they just decided to go together.”  
“Ah, glad to hear that. So who is running the farm now then?”  
“Your brother Kieran, alongside with Tatiana and their kids.”  
“Wait, Ki married Tati?” Harker said incredulously after a burst of laughter, “I just remember them constantly fighting and competing against each other whenever they could.”  
“A lot of things can happen in ten years,” she tried to say nonchalantly as she could with a slight shrug of her shoulders for emphasis. But at the same time the real intentions of her words hung in the air like a dreadful miasma.  
“Yes, it sure can,” Harker said quietly, mostly to himself, before adding in a friendly manner, “How about yourself then?”  
His sudden and direct question caught Victoria slightly off guard and she stammered for a moment as her cheeks flushed red.  
“No. Nothing yet,” she finally replied in a sad and slightly dejected tone as she looked away.  
“Ah,” was his only reply, regret audible in his voice.  
Another awkwardly tense moment passed as both of them understood the implications and no one wanted to press the subject any further. Once more they both tried their hardest not to look each other in the eye, before Victoria started talking again while she fidgeted with her tail in her hands.  
“W-Well I guess you must be hungry after being on the road for so long. I’ve got some food slowly cooking over the fire back home and I know for a fact that a new batch of bread is done at the bakery. It’s not much but...”  
As if to answer the unspoken question, Harker’s stomach growled loudly which shattered the tension between them causing both of them to break into a slight fit of laughter.  
“No that sounds just fine,” he replied with a warm smile. It was a smile that made Victoria’s knees go soft as she felt her heart breaking into a wild sprint.

With their meal done and their bellies filled they started a fire in the open fireplace as they sat down in the large cushy sofa that dominated the main room of Victoria’s house. Harker remembered sitting in it when he was just a kid, listening to the stories of heroes and monsters being told by Victoria’s grandmother as they were devouring pieces of pie made by her mother. So finding himself sitting in it again, nursing a cup of warm tea because she had insisted they’d have some, was a rather peculiar feeling. Even the large soft rug was there in front of the fireplace as he remembered it, still looking in very good shape despite the years.  
She sat facing him on the other end, her knees bunched up beneath her chin and her arms cradling the steaming cup of tea as she expectantly looked at him. He couldn’t help but to find the image kind of endearing. If it wasn’t for the sad expression on her face and the look in her eyes that spoke volumes of what she really felt as she stared at him.  
“Ten years. It’s been ten years since you left,” she said very softly and with a measure of sadness, “I want to know what happened to my best friend. That adventurous young boy with the unruly black hair and cyan eyes, how he has turned into a young man and why he’s suddenly here again in front of me. Why?”

The only noise in the room for a while was the crackle and pop from the fireplace as the two sat there looking at each other. He willed himself to look into her eyes for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. Trying to figure out what to say before he then looked away.  
“It all began, as you might probably remember,” Harker began very slowly after having stared into the roaring fire for what seemed like an age, “That warm and beautiful spring day when the King’s men rode into town.”

He told her of that day when he and a score of other boys and men from the village were conscripted into the army by the order of the king to go and fight against the barbarian hordes rampaging in the west. He didn’t say anything about him crying himself to sleep the first couple of nights as they marched to the training camp. Not to mention the fear and trepidation he felt and how he wanted to be back home again. She didn’t need to hear that.

He spoke briefly about his training, of various antics and mishaps, of the curious people he trained alongside and of the various gripes and toils that comes with the soldier life. He didn’t say anything about the long days with barely any sleep. The mindless combat drills pounded into his head to the point he could kill by sheer reflex, of how he saw people break down from the pressure of it all. Some of them, in some cases people he knew, just having disappeared the next morning. He didn’t want her to hear that.

He told her about his first battle. Of the tension and fear he felt. But he avoided telling her what really happened there, of how he saw boys his age being torn limb from limb. Of both men and boys from his village and elsewhere screaming for their mothers or loved ones as they died. Of how he simply lost count of the men and monsters he killed. Of how he felt himself going numb and distant from all the slaughter and of how he fought for so long that he thought his arm would fly off. He didn’t want her to hear that.

He only spoke briefly about the fighting he went through afterwards and how he through tenacity, luck, a lot of will and skill, managed to somehow survive. He didn’t tell her of the horrors he saw as the barbarians began losing and becoming ever more so desperate. He never told her about the things he had seen them to do the villages and towns they had conquered, of the bodies strewn everywhere, of the smells, of the cries of the wounded and the survivors. He never told her that he would usually wake up in the middle of the night drenched in cold sweat, his heart pounding wildly in his chest, as he relived the things he had seen in his dreams. She didn’t have to know that.

He told her of how, after the war had been won and the army disbanded, he saw an opportunity and decided to travel with a merchant caravan as a guard to see the world. He told her about what he had seen and his occasional misadventures which sent her into fit of giggles or pearly laughter that made his heart feel warm and fuzzy. Or of things that made her cling to the edge of her seat, her beautiful green eyes staring in wonderment at him as she drank up every word he said. That he told her about.

There were things however, various events, that he didn’t mention, such as the time he by accident stumbled into the harem of an eastern nobleman. Of how the girls managed to convince him to stay the night, a night that turned out to be a very eventful one for that part. Not to mention the morning after when he was chased out of the house by the irate noble and his guards dressed only his pants. He thought she maybe didn’t need to hear that.  
Maybe later.

He told her of how he found himself being dragged into becoming an adventurer after being involved in a mishap with an elven sorceress at a tavern. He told her of the others in their group, of Kerag the dwarf, of the halfling Lissa and Kronach the dragonblooded and of their troubles and adventures.  
What he didn’t tell her was that over time he fell in love with the sorceress Liliyana and that she fell for him as well. She didn’t have to hear that.  
At least not now.

He told her of how the party went their own separate ways after they had defeated an orc warlord who had threatened to start a second war, a fight which had cost them one of their members. He didn’t tell her of how much he had cried as Liliyana died in his arms. Of how he had brought her body back to her parents out of love for her. Of how grief struck Liliana's mother had been when he arrived, and of the funeral. He didn’t want her to hear that. The wounds from that particular memory were still too fresh even for him to think about it.

And finally he told her of how he at that point decided that he had seen enough of the world and felt the need to return home and make peace with whatever remained of his old life that he had left behind so long ago.  
“And that is how, after ten years, I found myself here in front of you again.”

As he finished his story Victoria threw herself at him, her slender arms wrapping themselves tightly around his chest as she began crying into his shirt.  
“I thought you were dead,” she bawled into his chest, her body wracked with intense sobs, “I thought I would never see you ever again.”  
She looked up at him, her green eyes were filled to the brim with tears. It was a sight that made his heart shatter into a million small pieces.  
“I’ve missed you so much,” she said between sobs and sniffles as the tears kept running down her cheeks.  
“I’ve missed you too Vicky,” he replied as he brushed away some of her tears with his hand, before embracing her as she began to softly cry again.  
“Its been so alone here without you,” she managed to say between sobs.

Her comment brought up what had previously remained unspoken between the two; they had always been considered outsiders in the village that they grew up in. The odd colour of his eyes and her obvious infernal heritage both marked them as the odd ones in the village. The ones that could never really seem to fit in with the others regardless of how much they wanted or tried to. That was partly the reason why Harker had gone with the conscription, just to get away, but it had been too late when he realized that same option hadn’t really existed for Victoria. Leaving her behind in a village that never fully accepted her was a decision he had regretted a very long time ago. It was also one of the reasons why he had finally decided to return back home. To forgive her for what he had inadvertently done to her.

“I’m sorry,” Harker said quietly as he embraced her. Gently caressing the back of her head as she pressed up against him, “I’m so sorry.”  
If she had heard him she made no noise about and just kept softly sobbing into his chest.  
“I’m sorry that I left you behind all those years ago,” he continued softly, “I’m sorry I never wrote back. I’m so very sorry.”  
He could feel tears of his own starting to build in his eyes as he hugged her tightly.

Victoria looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from all the tears, they were a pair of endless green pools of sadness looked up at him. But he could also see a glimmer of relief in them. Her slender frame almost looking frail in his arms. But despite that she was smiling. It was a warm happy smile that threatened to melt his heart into a puddle.  
“Thank you,” she said softly, “Thank you for coming back to me.”  
It was then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply on the lips. The sudden move catching him off guard briefly, causing him to flail for a moment before he simply closed his eyes and responded in kind, his hands wrapping around her midriff. She hummed pleasurably as she found herself getting pulled closer to him, his hands caressing her back.

As the two broke off from each other, panting due to lack of air, they looked at each other. Both of them knew that they had now crossed a threshold that there was no coming back from. Concern flashed in Harker’s eyes as he looked at Victoria, a look of longing and affection in her eyes.  
“Are you sure about this?” He asked her, sounding concerned.  
He wasn’t so sure about this, she was his childhood friend and he didn’t know if he, or they, should take this next step or not. She nodded slowly at him.  
“I am,” she replied quietly before she found her voice, “I just can’t stand to lose you again Hark. The pain would just be too much for me.”  
“I know,” he said softly, “I promise you I won’t. At least not without forewarning this time around,” he gave her his best attempt at a disarming smile. She responded by huffing and punching him in the chest.  
“Point taken I guess.”  
“That’s not funny Harker,” she said angrily before her eyes began tearing up again, “Not funny at all.”  
“I’m sorry,” he said gently as he caressed her cheek to wipe away an errant tear before leaning closer and kissing her softly, “But are you still sure about this? This is kind of a point of no return.”  
She looked up at him affectionately and nodded once more.  
“I am. I..., I wish I could’ve told you this sooner but...” she stumbled briefly, “But I… I love you Harker.”

Victoria looked away as her cheeks flushed a deep red while as he felt surprised by her sudden confession. His emotions were suddenly in turmoil inside him as his old love for Liliyana came rushing back to him, followed by the pangs of grief he still felt over her passing. But then again he knew he’d always felt for Victoria in a very special way. Feelings of disgust washed over him as he suddenly felt like a heartless monster for so quickly replacing her with someone else. But underneath all that came a slight realization that Liliyana had probably always known that his heart belonged somewhere else, that a part of his heart had always beaten for someone else. He remembered the look in her eyes whenever he told stories from his childhood, of his antics as a child. Back then he thought it was because she was simply curious about him. He should’ve known better he figured, but then again he added, if he had known better he probably wouldn’t have waited so long to return back home and saved his old childhood friend so much grief. A childhood friend he had come to realize he loved very dearly, and so did she in return.

Harker cupped Victoria’s chin in his hand and very gently turned her head towards him, her cheeks were still red with embarrassment and her green eyes were looking at him with some uncertainty and trepidation. As if she was afraid of what his answer might be. There was a brief moment where he didn’t know what he should say so instead he decided to lean in close and pressed his lips against hers. He could hear her surprised gasp and when he pulled back she looked at him in surprise, her eyes wide open. A split second later her eyes lit up as she smiled at him, once again throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. Harker wrapped his own arms around her chest as the two shared an intensely passionate kiss together.

Victoria squealed and giggled girlishly as he almost effortlessly lifted her up in his arms. She was still almost as light as he remembered her, despite it had been ten years since they last saw each other, or maybe it was just him being stronger. Her tail swished to and fro behind her back, like a dog that was happy to see someone, sometimes gently slapping against him. He gently put her down on the soft rug in front of the roaring fireplace, she clung to him for another brief moment, stealing one last quick kiss from him before acquiescing. Her skin seemed to glow in the orange light of the open fire. Her face was framed by her tousled brown hair that was spread around her, her eyes carried a joyful spark to them as she looked up at him.

Harker planted a trail of affectionate kisses along her exposed neck and collarbone, his lips moving down towards her chest. Victoria alternating between giggles and quiet whimpers as his lips showered her with love and affection. His fingers slowly and gently undid the lacings at the front of the dress she wore, tugging gently at the hem and slowly exposing more and more of her for him to cover with more gentle kisses. Her skin felt soft and warm to the touch and smelled slightly of lilacs. He dragged a finger across the line where tanned skin turned slightly pale, causing her to blush and squirm underneath him. He chuckled softly at her adorable reaction before giving her another gentle kiss on her shoulder.

She suddenly startled him a bit by crossing her arms over her chest as he was slowly undressing her, blushing profusely in the process. Harker said nothing before beginning to kiss the small of her neck, causing her to whimper slightly and sooner her initial reluctance seemed to have melted away like snow in front of an open flame from his affectionate caresses. His hands gently cupped her breasts, kneading them softly, causing her to squirm underneath him while whimpering quietly. Their hands roamed over each others bodies as their tangled together bodies rolled around on the rug. He let out an uncharacteristic squeak as she played grabby hands on his butt suddenly, causing the two to break into a fit of giggles before they were at it again.

He could feel her getting bolder, her kisses becoming fiercer, her caresses becoming more handsy. Victoria had always had a competitive streak in her even as a little, he recalled, her mother figured it was the blood of her ancestors. She was never that hot tempered but she could be fiercely competitive if she was given the chance. He hadn’t been much better himself and plenty of their antics as children had stemmed from them wanting to one up each other at something. Harker suddenly winced as one of her almost too eager love bites pierced his skin slightly, her heritage had gifted her with slightly sharper teeth than the average person. She recoiled at the sudden taste of blood in her mouth and looked at the slight cut on his neck with fear in her eyes, a small drop of blood running down it. Victoria seemed on the verge of tears once more as she wiped her mouth with her back of her hand, trying to desperately get the taste out of her mouth.  
“I- I’m sorry,” she blubbered as tears began to pool in the corner of her eyes, “I-”  
He embraced her tightly, feeling her tears wet his shirt as he gently shushed her.  
“It’s fine Victoria,” he said softly while stroking her hair, “It was nothing. I’ve had worse.”  
As if to show her he pulled off his linen shirt, exposing his bare chest to her. He could hear her gasp slightly as she saw the multitude of small scars and cuts that covered his muscular and hairy chest. Even if he kind of figured that was not all she was gasping over. Her fingers trailed over one of the longer scars he had, it went from his left shoulder and stopped short of his heart.  
“Occupational hazard,” he said as if to answer her silent question, “Had an argument with a bandit about the contents of a caravan wagon. He lost, but not before he gave me that as a memory.”  
He wiped the blood away from the small cut, the insignificant wound already having stopped bleeding.  
“See, it was nothing,” Harker said reassuringly to her.  
Victoria seemed to relax and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
“Now then there’s just the question of payback,” he added with a mischievous smile.  
“Wha-”

Victoria didn’t have time to say anything more before Harker lunged at her with an exaggerated roar and pushed her down onto the rug while showering her with kisses, in particularly giving her a hickey on her neck as a payback, while his hands were all over her, discovering that she was still as ticklish as ever at places. Her girlish screams of surprise soon went over to quiet moans again as his kisses trailed down her open dress, him giving extra attention to the mounds of her breasts. His hands back to softly caressing her body before he helped her stand back up on her feet as to help her undress properly.

Harker couldn’t help but to let out a quiet gasp of amazement as the dress slid off Victoria and fell into a crumpled heap at her bare feet, leaving her only dressed in her simple cotton underwear. Her womanly body seemed to glow in the soft orange light from the fireplace. Her legs were long and slender, as he remembered it they were a pair of legs that would easily outrun him before, but now they looked attractive. His eyes followed them up along the well-rounded curve of her hips to her pleasingly plump stomach and up to her modest bosom hidden beneath her plain cotton bra. There was something comely about her, while Liliyana could have been described as exotic and alluring, in contrast there was something very sweet and gentle about Victoria. Something he couldn’t help but to find very attractive. She made a gesture to cover herself up again with her arms but he stopped her, even in the faint gloom he could see she was blushing furiously again. Obviously not being used to being so naked and intimate in front of anyone. He sunk down on his knees in front of her and slowly began kissing his way up her body, starting with her thighs and up her stomach and chest before he reached back up her lips once more where they shared another long and passionate kiss between each other. He looked at her, the affection obvious in her eyes.  
“Are you sure you are ready for this?” He asked.  
There was almost a brief flicker of what seemed to be annoyance in her eyes before she answered.  
“Yes Harker, make love to me,” she said quietly, before adding with a slight huff, “Before I do it myself.”  
He couldn’t help but to laugh softly at her impetuousness before beginning to kiss her. His hands working the latch that held her bra together with relative ease, he quietly thanked the gods for previous experience in the matter, and if Victoria was surprised at this she made no noise of it. The cotton undergarment was slid of her shoulders and her bosom was exposed to him.

Victoria’s breasts were the size of peaches and still had a very youthful perkiness to them, they were capped with a pair of coin sized areolae and slightly stubby nipples that pointed upwards. She moaned as his lips wrapped around a nipple, his tongue teasing the hard nub and making it harden. He felt her hands grabbed hold of his hair as he continued to gently play with her nipple with his teeth and lips as covered the breast with kisses before he repeated the process with her other one. Before long Victoria was panting while her nipples stood out like a pair of small pebbles on her bosom. Her body was practically trembling with desire, her tail hanging limp behind her, the tip twitching slightly.

Harker gently swept Victoria up in his arms and laid her down on the rug again before her wobbly knees gave out on her. He kissed the inside of her thighs as his lips wandered closer to her panty clad crotch, a small wet spot having formed on the cloth. He grabbed the biggest and softest pillow he could find on the sofa and scooted it underneath her rear, intending to raise her hips up and not squeeze her tail as much. She gave him a slightly questioning look but he chose not to respond before he slid her underwear up her legs, her reluctance and embarrassment at being undressed by him having slowly disappeared and she spread her legs slightly, exposing her now bare sex to him. It could best be described as petite, very much like her. There was a slight sheen of wetness on her lower lips and her pubic mound was covered with a small bush of curly dark hair. Victoria began to cover herself up before willing herself to stop and instead had her fingers grab handfuls of the rug.

Harker gave her mound a quick kiss before proceeding. As much as he would love to give her the pleasure of her first climax with the help of his tongue, this was perhaps not the time for that. He rubbed a finger against her exposed clit very briefly, eliciting an instant reaction as she mewled like a cat and her body visibly shuddered. Her breathing had by now become shallow, her eyes were hazed over slightly and she kept wetting her parched lips with her tongue. He began unbuckling his belt that held up his leather pants and he could hear her gasp as he slid them off and them join the pile of discarded clothes on the nearby sofa. Her eyes were practically glued to the visible bulge in his underwear as she stared in sheer rapt wonderment. It was now his turn to feel somewhat embarrassed as she kept staring at his crotch.  
“Looks like I’m suddenly a bit overdressed,” he said, trying to overcome his awkwardness before he pulled his underwear off and freeing his member from its cotton confinement. Victoria’s eyes opened even wider and she let another gasp as the thing sprung into the open air, her eyes tracking its every bobbing movement before it stopped. She looked at his fleshy shaft with some trepidation. He scooted a bit closer on his knees, holding onto his member with his hand to guide it towards her opening. She gasped sharply as the tip briefly rubbed against her lower lips. She bit down on one of her knuckles and whimpered softly as he wet the tip with her juices for some extra lubrication. Harker looked at her with concern before she weakly nodded at him to continue. With one hand holding onto the member and the other one holding onto her hips he guided his shaft towards her opening.

The only noise Victoria made as he slid inside her was a quiet moan and he could feel her body tense up briefly before she seemed to relax. In return the only noise he made was a grunt as he entered her. He felt a sense of relief over that she had apparently not felt any pain as he entered her and he let her get used to the feeling of his member inside him before he began to move his hips. Starting off slowly due to her tightness and inexperience, his thrusts were rhythmic and gentle, the slow movements sending very slight ripples through her body and causing her to moan softly as he pushed against her. He leant close to her, hands planted on either side of her head and kissed her deeply and passionately, her own arms wrapping around his neck. She couldn’t help but to moan into his mouth as he unwittingly pushed against a sensitive spot.

Harker wrapped his arms around Victoria’s midriff and pulled her up to sit in his lap, still thrusting slowly inside her as he showered her neck and chest with warm kisses. Her hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair as her own hips slowly began meeting his thrusts. The only noise in the room was the noise of the roaring fire in the fireplace, their soft moans and heavy laboured breathing as they made love together for the first time. None of them feeling any rush and wanting to enjoy the moment as long as they could. She whimpered weakly into his shoulder as his fingers stroked the base of her tail, remembering that it had always been one of her weak spots, before his hands grabbed hold of her rear as they shifted positions on the rug, Victoria ending up on top of him.

Harker’s hands grabbed hold of her bouncing breasts as Victoria rode on top of him, her brown hair cascading down like a tempestuous waterfall behind her. She looked down at him, eyes brimming with both love and lust as her hips gyrated against his pelvis. He could feel her boldness and assertiveness beginning to return once more as she moved with increasing intensity. He couldn’t help but to find the way she bit her lower lip as she rode him, eyeing him huskily as her fingers dragged over his chest and leaving faint red marks, a bit of a turn on. He impishly retaliated by tweaking her nipples, causing her to yelp and briefly glare at him before he thrusted his hips and her annoyance melted away with a weak mewl.

Their little game continued well into the night, the pair teasing and goading each other as they made love with each other on the rug. Their old friendly childhood rivalries and competitiveness fueling their lovemaking, making it a night to remember for them both. Their sweat covered bodies glistened in the light of the slowly fading fire, the only fire that did not die was the one in their hearts. Their breathing was ragged and shallow as they both hovered near the precipice of the long awaited climax, weariness steadily creeping into their bodies and was slowly taking the toll on the two inexperienced but very enthusiastic lovers. In the back of his mind, Harker felt unsure of how to proceed while he felt the peak of his climax building inside him, if he should climax inside her or outside. Whenever he had made love to Liliyana, she had usually accepted him inside of her unless she had felt extra lascivious. But then she had come prepare with some odd spell she had briefly or used some other trick she had apparently learned to prevent her from becoming pregnant. Now he asked himself internally if he was fully willing to go all the way with Victoria and run the risk of making her with child without her consent. Was he ready to live with those kind of consequences despite his love for her? Would they be ready for such a thing?

His train of thought was broken suddenly as he felt a sudden sting of pain on his chest and found Victoria looking at him questioningly as he had apparently stopped moving as she lay on top of him once more.  
“Harker, what’s the matter?” She asked concerned, her hair face framed by errant locks of hair, something which he couldn’t help but find it incredibly attractive. Instead of being sidetracked he decided to speak.  
“I…” It was now Harker’s turn to sound hesitant as he searched for the right words to say to her, his brow furrowing slightly as he thought, “This might be an odd question but... inside or outside?”  
She looked at him strangely for a moment until snippets of things learned from gossip and the common education they had all received came to the surface and a renewed blush crept up on her cheeks. But then she surprised him by laughing softly, her hips slowly gyrating around his shaft while she giggled, she leant down to him and kissed him hard on the lips.  
“Anywhere is fine Hark,” she replied after breaking the kiss and staring into his eyes, “I’ll speak to one of the clerics I know at the church tomorrow about any prevention methods. I’m sure she’ll know something.”  
Harker felt the tension clinging to his chest disappear and he felt a sudden sense of relief wash over him and he smiled up at her before he pulled her in close to him and gave her a long and hard kiss in return. Vigour returning to his movement once more as he shot her a sudden cocky grin.  
“Race you to the finish.”  
“Oh you’re on,” she replied with her own grin, rising up to the challenge.

Mustering their last reserves of energy the two launched into a furious bout of lovemaking, their hands groping and kneading at each other frantically as their mouths covered seemingly every expanse of naked skin with kisses and light bites. Their bodies bucked and gyrated against each other with vigour, both of them trying to make the other come crashing over the edge first. Their bodies quickly becoming covered in a renewed sheen of sweat, damp locks of hair gluing themselves to their foreheads and necks. The air was filled with a mixtures of moans, groans and the occasional high pitched squeal as someone’s fingers skirted too close to sensitive areas, all this alongside the rhythmic sound of flesh impacting on flesh as their carnal dance was performed.

It was with a long wailing moan that Victoria lost, or won depending on how you saw it, the race to the finish line as she climaxed while on top of Harker. Her body tensed up as the waves of her massive orgasm began crashing into her. Harker could see her cute toes curling inwards in reaction as her body momentarily became stiff as a board, her eyes fluttered to a close as hips twitched and he could feel the walls of her velvet canal squeezing and massaging his member. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold back for just a while longer. But that was not to be as his eyes clamped shut, with a strained groan he felt his nutsack pull up closer to his crotch as the pent pressure became too much for him to handle. His own climax rolled over him like a thunderstorm. He felt his pent up pressure rush up the length of his shaft. His member throbbed faintly as he shot his load inside of her, the only reaction she had was simply another moan.

Victoria collapsed in Harkers arms, the two gasping for air as they lay closely together. Before long his limp member slipped out of her and she rolled off to his side. Not that he minded the slightest of having her so near him again. They were tired and sweaty, but happy at the same time. She nuzzled up close to him, one of his arms wrapping around her shoulder, pulling her closer, while she draped on over his still heaving chest. The fingers of his free hand entangling themselves with hers. The open fire had by now been reduced to glowing embers, sinking the room into a pale twilight as the two stared out a roof mounted window into the starlit sky for a moment. Harker pulled the thick wool blanket he remembered from his childhood off the sofa and threw it over them as the the cold of the night began creeping into the room.  
“Hows that for a welcome back present?” Victoria asked amused, a finger dragging back and forth across his chest as she looked at him, a faint smile on her lips.  
“Not what I had expected, but I don’t mind the slightest.”  
He leaned in closer to kiss her on her forehead between her horns.  
“Welcome back Hark,” she said happily with sincerity in her voice.  
“It’s good to be back home again Vicky.”

It was not long until the two had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, both of them smiling happily.


End file.
